Elementary
by Avenger 22
Summary: Follow all of your favorite Leginnaires as the attend Elementary school. First chappie!
1. Chapter 1

Elementary

Chapter One-Kindergarten

"Imra it'll be fine. Relax" Garth instructed patting my nervous hand. Rokk, Garth and I were in one of R.J. Brande's limos because we were going to a private school. Just then the driver opened the doors to the limo. We grabbed our backpacks and headed up to the school. As usual people took our pictures while R.J Brande hustled us to the school. Then we all headed to class. Our regular teacher was Ms. Empress; our gym teacher was Mr. Persuader and our holo-computer teacher was Mr. Tharok. Lunch Time-My next class was gym with and my last class was with Ms. Empress. I hurriedly ate my lunch and left for my next class leaving the boss to talk about their mornings. Then a few minutes later the boys joined me. A few minutes later an announcement was made on the speakers.

"Attention students (even though there weren't that many) tomorrow we will be receiving a new student. Gim Allon" announced R. J. Brande. Then the speakers went silent and the bell rang for the end of school. We all got our backpacks and headed out to R.J. Brande's limousine. Tuesday September 7, 2010,-Today I was much calmer because this time Garth didn't have to reassure me. But, also this time, Gim Allon was with us. Gim Allon so tall, with warm brown hair, eyes and had navy blue t-shirt with blood red jeans and high tops. Then we came to a stop and we were finally at school. We all grabbed our backpacks again, and headed to the school again. I quickly put my backpack to my assigned locker and cantered to class. But Gim was in my class and I never spoke to him. Although I had seen Rokk talking with him and call him "CB2". Then, once we'd gotten out of class for lunch he greeted

"Hi my name's Gim Allon. Imra Ardeen? Rokk's told me so much about both of you." He held out his hand and, of course I had to shake it. Then he turned around and started conversing with Garth and Rokk again until we had gotten our trays and taken a seat at the lunch table outside. Once I had finished lunch I looked at my papers. Then the announcements came on again

"Just another announcement we're having another new student tomorrow. Her name is Lorunou Durgo." Then they turned off and we went to class. We all had gym so that wasn't a big deal to try and find it. In gym we did some magno ball. Of course, Rokk's team won. Then Garth and I headed to our last class Ms. Empress.

"So what do you think of him?" he questioned interestingly. Then, before he opened the door for me I looked at him skeptically. "He's ok" I answered and he opened the door and we went to class. Morning of September 8, 3009-Today the limo was kind of squished and I didn't know why. Then, I looked over at Lorunou and saw that she was a Carggite. Then, once we'd outside I walked over by Lorunou and started to talk to her until we both go to our first hour class. We talked all throughout lunch. Once the day was over and we got in the limo we stopped talking. Days passed and we never got any new students. But the five of us had become close friends. Except on the last day of school we got another announcement that we would have President Wazzo's daughter with us next year.

Chapter Two-First Grade


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-First Grade

First Hour-Ms. Empress

Psychology 101-Mr. Finger

Gym-Persuader

Holo-Computers and Technology-Thorok

The limo was squished and everything was quiet. Well almost quiet anyway. I looked behind me and saw the boys conversing. Then I got out of the car and raced into the building. I flipped back my long, ebony black hair. Then the girl named Lorunou followed me to my first class. After class I saw her split into three people. Of course! That was it! She was a Carggite! No wonder Imra said it was crowded last year. Then I caught up with her when she was walking to her locker.

"Hey Lorunou" I said kind of shy.

"Hey Tinya. What're you doing?" she asked kind of shy back.

"Just wanted to know if all of you wanted to sit by me at lunch" I answered to her shocked expression. Then she laughed and said yes. I hurried to my next class. Psychology 101 with Finger. Gim and Garth were in my class. Perfect. Class droned on and on until finally the bell rang for lunch and I sprinted to the front of the line where Lorunou was standing.

"Hey" I greeted and she turned around to talk to me.

"Hey" she greeted back and we sat at the same lunch table. We talked until it was time to go for fourth hour. Luckily we had fourth hour together. Besides first hour. The day ended quickly but not quickly enough. Or so it seemed. September 9, 3009, Today we got a new student and her name was Salu Digsby. She mostly hung out be herself so Lorunou and I let her join our table. She had a nice laugh, I thought then it was time for class. The only time I had her was last hour and she was well…a Brainiac. When last hour rolled around I walked along side of Salu and she smiled. I also invited her and Lorunou over for a sleepover this Saturday. They both agreed. A week later-Since the limo was getting fuller and fuller every time we got a new student we had separate the genders. The boys got one limo and we got the other. The new kid this time was Dirk Morgna. Whenever Salu and Lorunou heard that name they snickered loudly. When we got out of the limo I felt squished even though the boys weren't with us. Probably Lorunou dividing into her three separate parts because she was laughing so hard. Once we entered school I rushed to class. I was the first one to Ms. Empress's class and she was very pleased. Right before the bell rang for class Gim, Dirk and Salu all got in their seats. After Salu and I had finished our work I leaned over and whispered to her

"So what's the new kid like. I heard he's kind of quiet."

"Very. All he does is hang out with Rokk and Gim. Other than that he's pretty quiet." She responded and got back to her book. During gym he rarely talked as well at least that's what I noticed. January 5, 3010, Salu was acting all weird and stuff. Ever since we had heard that announcement that there was going to be a new student she had been acting kind of weird. And now I knew why. He was a total genius. In Holo-Computer and Technology he never let the teacher talk. Ever. And it was only his first day. When we went out to the limos at the end of the day I saw Querl and Salu wave to each other. I guess, if they really liked each other than I wouldn't judge them. March 5, 3010, Today we got two other new students. One was well…Clark Kent! And the other was Brin Londo. I liked him. But I could never find the guts to talk to him. In Psychology 101 I got my chance. We bumped into each other and he helped me up. We both blushed and continued working. When I got back to my station with Lorunou she said this

"OOOhhhhhh somebody's got a boyfriend." I blushed and we went back to work. Nothing was ever spoken about Brin again until we were at the car he asked me if he could call me. I said sure and he walked back t the car where some of the guys teased him about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Second Grade

Today was the first day of school. Again. I quickly got my stuff and headed out to the limo. When I got in it was kind of crowded. It went left to right with Imra, Tiny and Lorunou. Then me.

"So how did your summers go?" I asked awkwardly climbing into my seat next to Tinya. I had spent all of my summer with Querl.

"Super" they all replied together. Then I leaned back and listened to the rocking of the limo. When the rocking of the limo stopped I knew we must've been there. Everybody started piling out of into the parking lot when Querl and I met we walked side by side with each other. Once we had gotten in the building Querl and I rushed to our first class which was Psychology 101. Brainy and I had never really had this class so we just sat back and watched to see what happened. In our class was also Gim, Clark and Tinya. She was very chatty today, I thought as I shoved my things into my locker at lunch. Querl and I sat at one table with Clark while Imra, Garth, Tinya and Brin sat at another and Rokk sat at a table with Dirk and Gim at his side. Before we knew it was time to go to Emotions 101 with Ms. Esper and Mr. Ranzz. I had that class with Tinya, Dirk and Garth. When Ms. Esper pared us up with each other Garth got Dirk and I got Tinya. We had to ask each other a series of questions about ourselves and my first question for Tinya was this

"Do you hate me? And please be honest." Then she answered kind of shyly.

"No." And I wrote that down. Then I asked her more questions and we got along a little better. Or at least it felt like it. Before we were done asking questions the bell rang and Tinya walked me to my next class. December 5, 2010, We got another new student today. His name was Jonah and Tinya fell all over him. Well Brin didn't like that much so he pretty much growled the whole day until finally, at lunch Tinya apologized to him and they were a couple again. In Emotions 101 Tinya hugged me then we went back to questioning each other. Five weeks later-We got three new students in one day. And they were all girls. The one girl, Lydda fell head over heels in love with Rokk. While the other two were sisters. I quickly became friends with all three and at lunch we all sat at the same table along with Querl and Clark. We conversed for a very long time until it was time for Nura, Lydda and I to head to Emotions 101. Tinya also followed us and we were the first ones to finish the project. Christmas Eve and Day flew by. I spent it with Querl, Nura and Mysa. New Year's Eve and day came and went and soon it was March 10th, 3011, today we had another new kid. Although this time Whenever Mysa talked about him she just blushed and stayed silent. The day dragged on and the only class I had with him was gym. When gym time came I talked a little to Thom.

"You must be Thom. I'm Salu" I greeted extending my hand.

"Ah the genius. Nice to meet you too" he added extending his hand back until Nura took him for her partner and I Querl. At lunch Nura along with Lydda, Mysa and Thom came to sit with Querl, Clark and I. Weeks passed and nothing exciting happened. We all had the same classes but, when it came time for finals Querl and I passed with flying colors. R.J Brande offered us a shot to skip next year but we both declined. On the last day of school I got all of the girls' phone numbers. When we got in the limo we talked non stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Third Grade

The limo was finally here. Nura and I got our stuff around and headed out to the limo. It wasn't very crowded now since they had upgraded the limo to three rows. I sat in the front row with Nura, Lydda and Imra. Imra and I had become good friends but Nura and I were always going to be friends. Imra and I conversed a little. We hadn't seen each other since the last day of school. Once we got to school I headed to gym. In gym we played some fun games just for the first day. I had class with Nura, Lydda, Gim, Rokk and Lydda. Sooner then what felt like normal the bell rang and it was time for Ms. Empress's class. Her voice dragged on and on. Or, at least it felt that way. Even though it was the first day back. September 9, 2010, Today we got two new boy students. Again. Their names were Thom and Kem. Kem mostly hung around Garth or didn't even converse with anybody. Thom talked to everybody and hung around Nura and I. I liked him. A lot. At least that's what I heard Tinya say. And Tinya and I were pretty tight. She had spent the night at our house almost every night that summer. Then I focused on the questions and the homework that Mr. Finger gave us. Before I knew it the bell rang for lunch. After lunch my first class was Emotions 101 with Miss Esper as the teacher and in class I would have Thom, Lydda, Rokk, Dirk, Imra and Jonah. I thought to myself as I got in line and sat with Nura and the rest of her gang. Just then Thom came up to me and whispered

"I don't like you." Then he walked away and Nura began to rub my back when the lunch bell rang and I headed to Emotions 101.

"Today class we will be starting a class project. These are due next Friday so you have plenty of time. You may begin now." She instructed and we got to work. Nura and I were partners, Lydda and Rokk were partners, and Imra and Thom were partners and Dirk and Jonah. The bell rang just when Nura and I had started the second step in our project. When Psychology ll/lll came around Thom and I were partners. We were the first ones done. A few minutes later the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and hurried out to the limo. May 17th 3011, Today we got another new boy student and even all the boys had said he was obnoxious. And one could only guess what his name was. Reep Brande. The only classes that I had with him were Gym and Emotions 101. I couldn't believe it. The days dragged on and nothing new happened. Nobody new came to school. On the last day of school everybody became friends. Even with Reep. Once we had said our good-byes we headed to the limo and said our last good-byes to everyone in our limo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Fourth Grade

Monday September 8, 3011 I got into the limo and we headed to Rokk's house. We always picked him up first. I sighed when he along with Garth, Gim, Dirk and Querl got into the limo.

"So Reep how was your summer?" Querl asked timidly. I smiled and answered him. I didn't want to be sarcastic. He was trying to be nice and I could feel it so I responded

"It was super! And yours?" Then he leaned over the front seat and said good. We all started talking and when we didn't go to the school right away we picked up three new boys again. My dad said that we would be picking up new students but seriously, the limo was almost as crowded as it used to be. One was blonde, freckled and wore green under armour and jeans with high tops. The other wore white under armour, dandelion yellow jeans and navy blue high tops. While the other kid was much taller in height, navy blue t-shirt, jeans and Chuck Taylor's. The taller one was silent for the entire ride while Hart, the blonde kid instantly made friends with Rokk and his gang and the smaller tanner kid, Val just sat there quietly observing his background. Once we had finally gotten out of the car I rushed to Psychology lll with Mr. Finger. Before the class bell rang Imra, Gim, Val and Hart. Val chose next to me and class began. As usual the teacher handed out the syllabus. Each class passed by like Kel-el in gym class. When lunch came Val and I were the only ones at our table so I decided we might as well be friends. When I went over and said hi he didn't say much at first. And once we had gotten into a conversation the bell rang and we headed to class. My next class was with Ms. Empress. Val and I walked to class as we watched the rest of the students pass us and try to scurry to their classes. Val and I sat by each other in every one of our classes.

Thursday September 11, 2010, It was only the third day of school and Kel-el was still the loner. Val and I ignored that as we went to our classes. We had all of our classes together so that was a plus to us. I thought about this when Val and I headed to Ms. Empress's class.

"What's up? Reep? Anybody home?" He asked waving a hand in front of my face. Then I told him what I was thinking and he agreed. And when lunch came around the next day we sat with Rokk and his gang. More days passed and we never got a new student but, the last day of school Kel-el had fun. I knew this because we had a water balloon fight in gym right? Well, the teacher pretty much put us on teams and Kel-el was on the winning team with Imra, Garth, Dirk Val and I. When we all got into the limo we were very jittery and talkative. But this time Kel-el joined in the conversations. I smiled and thought about next year. Our first year in middle school I thought as we dropped off Val at his house and we headed to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Middle School

Chapter One-Fifth Grade

Homeroom-Esper

Gym-Persuader

Holo-Computer and Technology-Thorok

How to use your powers 101-Iron Rose

Study Hall-Empress/Iron Rose

When the limo got to my house I sprinted. All of the other girls were talking about their summers. All except me. I sat back and listened to their conversations. When we got to the school Lorunou walked up to me and greeted extending her hand to me.

"Hi I'm Lorunou. Rozelyn Wilde I presume?" I extended my hand back and we became great friends. She introduced me into all of her friends and we became even better friends with Tinya and Imra. Once we got to the school Lorunou helped me get to all of my classes. Lunch time was a breeze except for the occasional boy. Tinya and Imra scared them off and I thanked them every time. In study hall Lorunou and I were quizzing each other on the How to use your powers 101 class when an announcement came on that there was going to be some new students coming. Tuesday September 9, 3012, Today three new people showed up. Two were girl sisters and the other was the boyfriend of the one sister. One was named Lyn and the other sisters' name was Daniella. While the boys' name was Good Hunter (Don't know his secret identity name.)

"Hey Lyn, Daniella I'm Rozelyn Wilde" I introduced extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you" The girls responded extending their hands to me and we shook hands just as we had gotten to school. Then Daniella and I headed to our first hour together. Just then the bell rang and the class started. Class droned on and nothing exciting happened.

"So, Lorunou did you get yesterday's How to use you power's 101 homework done?" I asked casually walking to my locker and putting my books in it. Picture Day-Today there was a new student. Her name was Louise Lane. Kell fell madly in love with her. But neither he nor she had figured it out. The Last Day-Everyone was bustling with news about the new girl. We all said our good-byes and headed out to our limos.


	7. Chapter 7

Sixth Grade

How to use your powers 101-Iron Rose

Holo-Computer/Technology-Doyle/Thorok

Gym-Grimbor/Persuader

Study Hall-Empress

Emotions 101-Esper/Mekt

Monday-Dawn sighed as she twisted her ponytail. Then she got out of the limo and headed towards the school. The first person she met was a girl named Rozelyn Wilde.

"Nice to meet you Roze, I'm Dawn" She said extending her hand and she took it.

"This is Salu and Imra" She said pointing to the girls behind her. Then she shocks their hands and they helped her to class.

"Who's your first hour?" Roze asked as she looked at the tall boy hanging out with Rokk. Then Roze waved a hand in her face.

"Wh-What?" She said getting back to reality.

"I said who's your first hour?" She repeated.

"Ms. Griffin" She answered and ran to class. When she got there Roze was sitting next to her along with another girl.

"Who's she?" She asked pointing to the girl.

"That's Louise" She retorted. Then class began and as usual they handed out the syllabus but luckily the teacher didn't introduce her. She sighed at that and before she knew it she was eating lunch with Roze, Louise, Imra and Tinya.

"So, how was your first day? I heard you like Gim." Tinya said and she blushed a dark red.

"Good and how did you know about that?" She asked.

"I have my ways" She said left as soon as Gim walked over to her and sat down.

"Hi, Dawn" He said blushing," I'm Gim." Then she blushed too and it was time for Study Hall. Luckily she had it with Gim. She sat next to Gim and they talked the whole hour. Tuesday-Today went quiet smoother as she and Gim talked with each other until the morning bell rang. Then she hurried and sat next to Roze. She gave her 'the look' but Dawn tried to ignore her. Then at lunch Roze and Tinya sat by her and she announced it.

"We're going out? Are you happy now?" She asked in sarcasm. Then Tinya giggled and went off to tell the others. Roze put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at her. By gym class the news had spread about her and Gim. Once lunch rolled around she decided to sit with him.

"Hey did you finish the Holo-Computer and Technology homework?" I asked looking at my meal.

"Yeah it was easy. I'm sorry about…." He said.

"Hey don't sweat it. I got the same treatment." I said as Tinya's group and Gim's group came to sit with us just as the lunch bell rang. The news began to hush at Study Hall and I studied with Gim quietly. Wednesday-There wasn't talk at all and I hurried to class. Ms. Griffin didn't have to say much but we had to do a project with a partner. I choose Roze and we started immediately. First we had to fill out a paper about each other and we didn't finish. At lunch we got a quarter of the way there and ten minutes before the bell rang I went to sit with Gim. In Study Hall I sat by Louise. She was surprised and we began to study for our Holo-Computer and Technology test. Thursday-In Holo-Computer and Technology we took the quiz and I'm pretty sure I aced it, I thought as I turned in the paper and sat back down in my seat reading Harry Potter. An old classic at least that's what Brainy had said it was. Then she took the hall pass and went to the Library to exchange it when she saw Gim. She quickly exchanged the book and hurried back to class. Friday-"Hey Dawn, wait," Gim said when he had caught her at her locker before lunch," Hey wait up." He said and caught up with her. He noticed that she was crying.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"G-g-g-Garth" She whimpered and he went over to Garth. Then he walked back over to her.

"He wasn't meaning to be mean," Gim assured her," Were you?" He asked standing up to look at him. Then he nodded in disagreement and they all went to lunch together. The Last Day-"See you Gim" She said waving her hand and walked on to bus and hugged her friends before she was dropped at her house for three months. Three long months, Dawn thought as she entered her house.


	8. Chapter 8

Seventh Grade

Homeroom-Empress

Study Hall-Empress

Gym-Grimbor/Persuader

Health-Esper/Mekt

Technology-Doyle

How to use your powers 101-Iron Rose

Style/Interview-Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Louise Lane, Rozelyn Wilde, Good Hunter, Daniella or Lyn. Greenie, the Violet Rose and Storm Uhchia do. I only own mine.

Monday-I sighed as the bus dropped me off at school. Then I hurried inside the building not wanting to look like an idiot on the first day. I saw that everybody was looking at me when I hurried to my first class. I quickly took my seat and began to read Harry Potter the seventh book. I was almost to the last chapter when the bell rang and I saw a small, tanned kid with short black hair and navy blue eyes. I sighed and put my book away when Ms. Empress walked into the classroom. Then class began. At lunch I sat by myself until this girl, with snow white skin, dark brown hair and topaz eyes came over to me and sat down.

"My name's Dawn," She said," and my group and I want you to sit with us because we fell guilty that you're sitting by yourself." She said her eyes turning a rose red.

"Nice to meet you Dawn." I said following her over to their table. They were very friendly and repeatedly asked me questions. Of course I had to answer them and I did. Just then the bell rang and I headed to Health. I sat next to Dawn and smiled at her and she smiled at me back. Her eyes changed from the topaz that they had been at lunch to a bright aquamarine. Then Bunny listened to what Ms. Esper was saying. Next week they were going to start the really gory details and classed was dismissed. Then Bunny caught glimpse of R.J. Brande's son. She had seen him around the house that they shared but hadn't really talked to him. Then she looked away and hurried to How to use your powers 101. It went quickly and so did the day. Tuesday-Today was different, she thought as she stopped by Dawn and her group.

"Hey Bunny," Said a girl with short, curly hair," I'm Salu Digsby." Then I shook her hand. Then I greeted the rest of the group and I hurried to my first hour. Salu was with me with this hour when I sighed with relief when we had to choose partners for a project.

"I'm glad I got you," She said and she looked up at her," I don't mean to offend anyone else but I just kind of feel comfortable with you." Salu nodded and they got to work on the project. At lunch she was very quiet and stared at Reep. Then Dawn looked at her and she turned away. And just when he turned his head too, Bunny thought as she went over to him and began to twirl her hair.

"May I sit down with you?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"Of course" He said and she sat down next to him," So your Bunny right?" He asked leaning against the table and falling over. Then she giggled silently to herself as he got back up.

"Yeah and your Reep right?" Bunny asked as he dusted himself off and sat back down. Wednesday-Today there were two news girls. Tori Queen was one of them and her long lost twin, Terri Queen. They were living with their older sister, Tanya Queen who is running Queen Industries. When they were older they were going to inherit the business. When Tori and Terri showed up they both hugged me and we all had first hour together. They both were partners and Salu and I finished our project. We showed it to her and she ok it. Then I finished reading Harry Potter and I quickly returned it. The Last Day of School-"Bye Terri, bye Tori!" Bunny said as she saw them run to their house and saw Tanya wave at her.

"You know them?" Asked Salu.

"Yeah I'm great friends with the Queen family." She said as Salu and her got off the bus and went to their houses.

Eight Grade

Homeroom-Thorok

How to use your powers 101-Iron Rose

Study Hall-Iron Rose/Empress

Technology-Doyle

Gym-Grimbor

Psychology-Empress

Style/Interview-Wave

Monday-I was on the bus with Kolin sitting next to me and Bunny sitting in front of me with her friend, Dawn. Cousin Tinya said that they would help me in school. Although I don't understand why she was so mean to us. I would ask her later but Bunny said it was nothing and that she was actually quite nice. Why did she have a grudge on us, she thought as the bus stopped and they all exited it. The only people on the bus were Bunny, Lorunou, Dawn, Cham, Gim, Kolin and cousin Tinya. When Kelly had finally gotten to her locker she discovered that it was right next to her cousin Tinya's and Kolin. While Bunny's was right across from hers and so was Dawns. She stared over at Hart and looked at him dreamily. Then her brother followed her to their first hour. Next hour she had Bunny with her. She felt more secure with her around her, she thought as she listened to the teacher drone on about school projects. The bell rang and everybody collected their things. At lunch Bunny invited Kelly to eat with them and Garth invited Kolin to sit with them. At Style/Interview Louise, cousin Tinya and Lorunou were going around asking people…stuff. Kelly couldn't remember what they were supposed to be asking although everyone was trying to do their projects. Kelly was doing hers with Tinya, Bunny with Dawn and Louise with Lyn and Daniella. Just then the bell rang and everyone shuffled to their lockers. The twins and Tinya were the last people to be dropped off. Tuesday-Kelly stepped off the bus and stopped to talk to Bunny.

"Hey Bunny" Kelly said as she walked up to her," Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure whatever you need" She said turning to face her and smiled as she continued to lean against the wall. Then they began to talk about Tinya and drifted to the dance.

"Who are you taking?" Kelly asked as they walked into the lunch room.

"Cham," Bunny said with Dawn at her side now," and you?"

"Hart" She rejoined and went to ask him. He said yes and she went to stand next to Bunny. Then Tinya walked up behind her and they sat together as lunch.

"So how'd it go?" Bunny asked them sitting across from them with Dawn and the Queen twins on either side.

"Hart said yes" Kelly said.

"Same with Brin" Tinya mumbled as she had just put down her milk carton and glanced at Brin. He winked at her and when she looked away she blushed. Just then Imra joined them along with Lorunou.

"So what are you planning on wearing for the dance Tinya?" Bunny asked awkwardly when they had reached their class room.

"Surprise" She muttered and they all headed to class. Then Kelly entered Psychology. She listened to Ms. Empress Prattle on and on. Then she gave us a six page packet. We only worked on it for ten minutes until an announcement came on.

"Tomorrow we will be getting our last set of new kids. Please welcome the Young quadruplets." Then the bell rang and I went to my locker. Just then Kolin came up to me.

"Hey Kolin how's it going with Mysa?" I asked casually getting the book that I needed and slamming my locker. I knew what he wanted to talk about and I knew it wasn't his girl friend. He was tapping his foot and I sighed.

"I honestly don't see how it matters if I ask Hart to the dance" I said as we entered Style and Interview. Then we sat down together and we began our project.

"I wander what they're going to be like" whispered Tinya who was right next to me and I jumped. Then Kolin and her laughed and I pretend to dust myself off.

"Ha-ha, very funny guys" I said as Ms. Wave instructed us on our new project. For our project we had to design (hey I'm just going on a limb here) our costume. She had already picked partners and, surprisingly stopped talking. Finally, I thought as we worked on our projects. I looked outside and R.J. Brande was giving the new kids the tour of the school. Just like us and all of the other new kids, I thought as Kolin pinched me.

"Seriously, act your own age" I whispered as I looked away and continued to work on my project. I thought about our project as the limo drove us home. Tuesday-Before school I glanced at Hart for a moment and scurried to class. Then I opened my binder and began to read Twilight. Dawn had said it was good. Maybe because it was the fact that she was a vampire, I thought as I felt a tug at my sleeve. Then I felt that I was being dragged until I heard the bell ring. Then everyone scattered out of the halls. Except for the new kids, I thought as I watched them enter the school. Then I hurried to Mr. Thorok's room. Apparently he saw me because he marked me tardy. Then I slid back in my chair. He wrote something on the blackboard. Apparently today Mr. Doyle would sub for us. Then he passed back our tests and I clapped my hands to myself. They finished their papers and they read for the rest of the hour. In Holo-Technology they started their first and most important project. Kelly decided to buddy up with her brother.

"So what's with the change in attitude?" She asked as they worked on their project. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've decided to trust who you want to date" He answered and she hugged him. The teacher didn't see but when he passed she let go of him and they continued to work on their project together. Then she saw Tinya and Bunny look at her and give her the thumbs up. She looked away and the bell rang. In Study Hall she studied for a retake quiz the whole time. She didn't have time to socialize. Doyle was back in Technology I had Bunny and this red headed girl.

"Hey Bunny who's she?" I asked.

"This; oh this is Nicolle. She's kind of like Dirk. Although she did ask him to the dance." Bunny informed her.

"Hi, I'm Kelly nice to meet you. And congrats." I said.

"Nice to meet you too and thank you" She practically whispered.

"Her sister is Nicki and her two brothers are Nick and Justin. Justin's the trouble maker though so be careful. And they're both going out with the Queen twins." Bunny shrieked as we sat down at our desks and continued to work on our packet. No one had every asked the Queen twins out so it was kind of a big thing.

"Do you know who's going with Roze?" I asked as I sat back down from handing in my packet.

"I think Val is going with her but I don't know." Bunny said as they exited the classroom and headed to their lockers. Lunch was very loud with the talk about the dance going around. This was surprising because they always talked about the new kids. In gym they practiced Magno Ball and prepared for the test tomorrow. In Psychology Kelly finished her packet. In Style/Interview they got continued their projects and got homework. Wednesday-In homeroom they studied for next weeks' test. Kelly felt like her brains were going to fall out if she did anymore studying. In second hour they went to the gym and practiced power using. Just then the bell rang and all of the students grabbed their back packs.

"Same time tomorrow guys" Ms. Griffin shouted and waved towards the kids. Kelly went to her locker and got her books. She sat down with Kolin.

"Hey Kelly what's up?" He asked casually closing his book and looking at me.

"Great; except for the fact that I think I've completely studied my brains out" I sighed putting my head on the table. Then Kolin got up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him getting some water and he dumped it on my head. Then I woke up and glared at him. He smiled at me, I glared at him and he dumped the cup in the nearest trash can. Then I smiled to myself.

"Thanks bro, I really needed that." I said as he sat back down and smiled at me.

"That's what I'm here for. Twin of mine." He said leaning in his chair," I'll help you study." Then he dragged me over to Bunny and put my stuff in my hands. She smiled at me and he smiled back. When Kolin was walking back to his seat I focused on Bunny. At lunch-I followed Bunny to our table and sat down. Bunny had showed me technique for studying. I sighed as I ate my lunch. A couple minutes later the bell rang and I headed to Gym. Today was the Magno ball test. After the test the students went to their next hour classes. Fortunately, Kelly was early to class and a couple minutes later the others were dismissed. She saw that her brother and Hart were in the same class. When they walked passed her she smiled and quickly took her seat. She listened as Ms. Empress droned on and she gave them homework. It was easy. For Kelly at least, she thought as she turned in the packet and sat back down at her desk to read.

"Man you're fast. Mind tutoring me?" Asked Bunny when she walked over to her and sat down across from her with her belongings.

"Sure" She answered and put down her book. Then she began to tutor Bunny giving her study tips, lesson tips and more. A couple minutes later the bell rang and everyone went to their lockers to get their books.

"Thanks for helping me Kelly, my mom's going to be so happy that I'm going to pass that test. I can feel it." She said when she stopped by her locker on her way to Style and Interview.

"Hey that's what I'm here for" She said after grabbing a book and putting another away. Then she headed to Style and Interview. She had it with Kolin and he had a smile on his face when she went to sit by him.

"Nice job sis" He said when they sat down together.

"Thanks" She said and class started. Today they had to make dress styles for the dance and go around interviewing. Thursday-I decided to talk before school started.

"Hey Nicki this Kelly; the one I was talking about." Dawn said patting Kelly on the back when she got to her locker. Then Kelly put away her books and got out the one that she needed for her first hour.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you and Nicolle says you're great at Psychology work." She greeted extending her hand. Kelly took it and smiled at her.

"Yeah its pretty east once you get the hang of it. So I hear you're going out with Justin Young." Kelly said trying to make small talk. Dawn snickered and went over to talk to Bunny.

"You heard right." She said holding her books to tighter," Could you, maybe you know help me with my homework?" She asked and Kelly nodded. Then she looked at her brother who gave her the thumbs up signal. Then she turned away and helped Nicki. A couple minutes later-

"Hey I've got to go. You're doing great so far. You just need a few more lessons and you'll get it in no time." Kelly encouraged and went to class. Everyone got into their seats and the bell rang. Just then Mr. Thorok entered the room.

"My apologizes everyone now let's get started." He instructed and the students' conversations ceased. How to Use your powers 101-"Please everyone settle down. I know the dance it tomorrow but try to focus." Ms. Griffin said and the students quieted down. Then she passed back papers and tests while she handed out work sheets. Everyone in the school except for Louise had this class, Kelly thought as she handed in the test. Then she sat back down and finished her Holo Technology homework as the others finished their tests. When she had finally finished the bell rang and she headed to Style and Interview. Today they had to finish the Interviews. They handed in the dress and tux designs as homework. What felt like forever the bell rang for the end of school. Friday-Today was the big day, thought Kelly as she headed to her locker and put away her back pack. Just then Bunny came running up to her.

"I finally got it! I aced that test!" She squealed making Kelly plug her ears," Sorry." She said in a normal voice.

"That's great. See, I knew you could do it." Kelly said unplugging her ears. Then she headed to class. When everyone got in their seats the bell rang and Mr. Thorok entered the room. Then he droned on about the party. Everyone got excited; especially Lydda. Classes passed by quickly and lunch was here. All anyone could talk about was the dance. I sat with Imra, Roze and Lorunou who were talking about it in hushed tones.

"You guys I know what you're talking about; the whole school is." Kelly said when she heard them giggle as Louise entered the group along with Tinya and the Queen twins. The lunch bell rang and we headed to class. In gym we went outside and went on the Magno Ball course since the Style and Interview students were working on the gym for the dance. After gym, in Psychology Ms. Empress handed back papers and just let us read and finish homework. In Style and Interview we some of us had to finish the decorating the gym, volunteer to bring snacks or start working on the paper. When Kelly thought it would never end the bell rang and school was done for the day. That night-Kelly rode to the dance. Hart said that he would meet her there, she thought as she caught sight of Mysa and Kolin. Then he turned to look at her dress. It was periwinkle blue with straps and had matching shoes. She also had her hair up in a bun while Kolin was wearing a black tuxedo with a navy blue undershirt.

"Looking good sis" He commented eying her dress while Mysa punched him playfully on the arm. They were waiting outside of the gym.

"You clean up nice yourself" Kelly said looking at his outfit.

"I do don't I?" He teased.

"I do agree" Came a voice and they looked to where it was coming from. It was their cousin Tinya and her boyfriend Brin. She was wearing a black dress while Brin sported an orange tux. Then they joined Kolin and Mysa.

"You look nice; Hart's going to love it." Tinya commented as she looked at her cousin's dress and Brin nodded. Then they headed into the gym with Kolin and Mysa behind them. Just then Bunny and Cham showed up. Bunny; in a light purple dress that went down a little passed her knees and matching shoes and Cham; with a dark green tux. Bunny looked down at Kelly's dress and smiled.

"You look nice." She smiled and they entered the gym. Just then Hart showed up in a light green tux and smiled at her.

"You clean up nice" She said and he took her arm the old fashioned way and lead her inside of the gym. Then they entered the dance floor next to Imra and Garth. They began to dance as more people got on the floor. The last to arrive were Dawn and Gim. Dawn; who wore a brown dress that barely went passed her knees with matching shoes and Gim; with a red tux and a navy blue tie. Dawn looked around and whistled loudly to herself before getting on to the dance floor. The D.J. was Val. Then Kelly and Hart got off the floor. The next song was too fast for Kelly.

"Let's sit this one out" She said dragging him to a table and sitting down," Why don't I get us some punch?" She suggested and he smiled. Then she went to get some punch and when she got back he pulled her into a kiss. They blushed and she threw the punch away. Then Val held the microphone to his lips with Roze at his side.

"Hey guys let's slow it down a bit" He said and slow music was playing as he joined the floor.

_We were both young when I first saw you I closed my eyes and the flash back starts I'm standin' there, On a balcony in sunny air_

"Let's dance" Kelly suggested and they got back on the dance floor. Then she leaned against him and continued to listen to the music. The End


End file.
